To Know Yourself
by eoraptor
Summary: Followup to "A Blonde Moment" #2. ONESHOT. It's Not all roses and rainbows in a relationship between two powerful women. And sometimes you have to probe to know your partner.


" _ **To know yourself"**_

 _By Eoraptor_

 _Rated T. Kim Possible_ _2002-2007, 2019 Walt Disney Animation. This is a fan work, not for profit, and I claim no ownership except of the concept._

* * *

"Shego?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about what you think about?"

The Greek descended mercenary looked down at the two-toned high school graduate in her lap and arched a brow. She set her book aside and withdrew her fingers from the ginger roots at the bottom of Kim's irreversibly bleached blonde locks. "Hmmm?"

The cheerleader spun around in Shego's lap, moving from laying across the taller woman to straddling her on the Possible's couch, and locking green eyes. "I want to know more about you."

"What is there to know that you don't already, Bubblebutt?" Shego snorted, shaking her head slightly as she removed her glasses, allowing her eyes a moment to rest and readjust.

"You, there's you to know," Kim nodded firmly. "What do you do for fun? What was it like working around all those henchemen? Do you play cards? Or tear tags off of mattresses?"

Shego sighed, and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. She recognized that expression, and it worried her. Kim had that damnable Essential Kimness face on, and she wasn't going to let this drop. Best to dissuade her quickly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'll tell you when you're older." The mercenary gave an offhand chuckle and ruffled Kim's hair.

"Grrr, darn it Elsbeth," Kim huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the woman she shared that L word with, "I'm serious."

"So am I, Pumpkin," Shego rolled her eyes, smiling, "When you're older."

"Why?" it wasn't exactly a whine, but it was dangerously close, as the once and future redhead eyed her paramour.

"Just because," came the response, and Shego watched her girlfriend more wearily now.

"That's not good enough." Kim huffed. After a moment, she rose up off of Sheshona's lap, turning her back on the brunette. "Why are you shutting me out?"

Groaning, Shego tried to tug one of Kim's beltloops, to draw her back into her lap, but the cheerleader evaded the grasp with a petulant twist of her hips.

"Oh, come on Bubble Butt, I am not shutting you out." She pled, again trying to grab for Kim, who again avoided her affection.

"Yes you are." She turned, a harder look on her face now. "I share everything with you, my thoughts, my hobbies, even my family! Why can't you open up just a little to me?"

"Your family huh? Tell that to your mother," the Greek woman muttered darkly, before refocusing herself on the current crisis. "Why are you asking?"

"Because!" Kim huffed, even now it was hard for her to push out certain words about how she felt towards her former nemesis. "Because… I want to know about you! You're so quiet, and so private!"

"Well, that's how you seemed to like me so far." Shego countered, her ire starting to rise at being pestered about this when she clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"No, I put up with it," She snorted, crossing her arms irritated over her chest, looking down at Sheshona on the couch. "Because I figured you'd share when you were ready. But it's been three months now!"

"And?" Shego challenged, crossing her own arms in a responding display of stubbornness.

"And if you want to be in a relationship with someone, then you need to do more than read books and stroke their hair." Kim glared, indicating what they had been doing for the last forty five minutes. "It requires a little give and take."

"Give and take? You want to talk about give and take lit-," Shego bit that thought off sharply. It was just angry and wouldn't serve to defuse her girlfriend in the least.

Taking a deep breath, she reordered her thoughts about giving and taking. After a moment, she looked up at Kim, "Bubble butt, we do share, and give and take. What about our vacation? Don't you remember that little conflagration?"

Kim chewed her lip firmly, remembering the stand-off about where to go on vacation after her graduation from high school. She wanted a ski adventure in New Zealand, and all Shego wanted was to lie on a beach. The arguments had been heated, and prideful, and even arrogantly declarative and absolute. But finally, after hurt feelings, they had compromised and understood each other.

Shaking her head, Kim dismissed that as irrelevant to this issue after almost giving in on her desire to know her girlfriend more meaningfully. She huffed and stamped her foot, seeing what the mercenary had tried to do. "Darn it Shego! Tell me about you."

The mercenary pursed her lips, and shook her head, refusing to comply as she locked eyes with her nemesis once more.

The heroine felt the tears rolling into her eyes, threatening to spill out. She couldn't believe that the older girl was refusing to share even one little detail about herself. There was stubborn, and then there was… whatever Sheshona was being right now.

Clenching her arms at her side, she turned on her heel, refusing to let the thief see her cry. "Then… Then I think that you should leave."

Shego felt like her little Bubble Butt had just stabbed her in the heart. She sat, in a stunned silence, for a long moment, before resolving not to go.

Kim, sensing something had gone awry in her command, turned around, and saw Shego was just sitting on the couch, looking at her. "I said go!"

Sheshona shook her head, watching the nacent ginger.

"Then tell me about you!"

Again, Shego shook her head slowly.

"Gah!" the heroine screamed, tears and fists both flying, "What is so hard about this for you?!"

"der snuffing tell." the recalcitrant mercenary mumbled, looking away finally.

"What?" Kim half-growled, looking at her possibly ex-girlfriend in angry confusion.

"I said there's nothing to tell!" Shego barked at having to repeat herself, even if she didn't want to answer in the first place.

"What?" The cheerleader frowned, repeating her question with even more confusion, because Shego didn't make any sense.

"I said," the Greek woman looked up, anger at her forced revelation burning in her eyes, "That there's nothing to tell about my past."

"Wha-, How-, huh?" Kim pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, lost now, trying to figure out Shego's maneuvering. "Explain."

"Do I have to?" the older woman muttered, looking at the floor.

"There's the door, Shego."

"Fine!"

The teen heroine stood, watching her girlfriend closely. After a long moment, she growled, tapping her foot, "Well?"

"Gimme a minute!" She growled in return, raking her fingers through long dyed black hair.

After a long moment, she sighed, looking up at her paramour with weary eyes. "There is nothing to tell about my past, because there is nothing to it, okay? I left my brother's when I was sixteen. From, there I started doing the merc work. You know, steal this, lift that, beat up that other guy. I got in with Drakken when I was twenty. And you know all about that. I spent my days sitting around the lair, reading magazines, and waiting for assignments."

She watched to see if her firebrand girlfriend was going to scoff or deny before continuing, "Oh sure, I'd occasionally heist a bank, and go out and buy myself something shiny, or go off to Greece for a massage, but that was it. Okay? I had no fucking life. No Hobbies, No Pastimes, No Grand Romances or crushed dreams; No deep overriding thoughts I am afraid to share with my goody goody girlfriend. I just existed."

Looking hard at Kim for a long moment, she finally let go the most damning admission, "I didn't even have any friends. The closest things I HAD to friends were Junior, a guy whose father is a pathological misogynist who tried to kill me twice, and Drakken, the sycophantic man-child who tried to kill all of us and then disappeared into the sky. So you see? If you're expecting your girlfriend to have some mysterious past life she is hiding for you, I hate to break it to you, but you already know all of it."

She was surprised when Kim didn't again order her to leave for not sharing. Instead, her toe-headed girlfriend seized her up in a tight hug around the neck, sniffling into her black hair.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"…for?"

Kim leaned back, smiling at her girlfriend and shaking her head, "For prying. I should have realized that you'd have said SOMETHING by now if there was anything to tell. I mean… you did tell me you beat the heck out of the Markovian Foreign Minister, and you knew I could have sent you to jail for that."

Sheshona just sighed, shaking her head, "Yeah, that's my bubble butt. Gotta solve all the world's problems, even when there's not a problem to solve, huh?"

"Speaking of problems…" The girl with the red roots pursed her lips in thought.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" the mercenary groaned heavily, seeing the world-saving gleam in her girlfriend's eyes.

"No, you're going to love it! We have to find out what things you like to do when you're not on the run!"

"Uuuuuugh… Is it too late just leave?"

* * *

 _AN: So this was written way back in 2011. It reveals a touch of the direction I wanted to take ABM, including Shego's heritage. It also shows that it's not all rainbows and kisses for Kim and Shego, which is to be expected with two proud women._


End file.
